Zill: The Mysterious Girl Warrior
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: A 17 year old girl enters The World Martial Arts Tournament for the sake of finding a challlenge.  Will she find love instead? When the real challenge does arrive will she rise to greet it or will she get more of a challenge then she barganed for?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! BUT I DO OWN ZILL!**

A young girl leapt from her stance on the ground only to land on a very thin branch a good 50 feet up in the air. Suffice to say she wasn't your everyday girl...She then shot up off the branch and it to the air, twirling... Okay there was nothing _normal_ about her...Her current destination: The World Martial Arts Tournament..

* * *

><p>She landed behind a near rundown building very close to the entering booth and walked over to it.<p>

There sat a man with glasses and an odd colored green hair...

He stared a while before asking,"Uh can I help you with something?"

"I want to enter the tournament." She answered simply.

"Miss this isn't the beauty pageant..and the men here, they mean buisinuss.." He lectured.

She grined. That was what she was hoping for..a challenge..a way to test her skills and here it was.

"I know mister..that's what I was hoping for..Sign me up!"

He tensed then sighed, there was no way to convice this girl not to enter..

"Alright sign this release form then and then sign here." He caved.

She did as she was told and handed him the papers again.

"Alright go over there...your the last contestant today so lets get the punching machine out."

He slumped then walked into a room.

"She followed his directions..she ended up on a concrete slab with a bunch of what looked to be other contestants.

A few minutes later a couple of men walked in carrying what she thought must be the 'punching machine'.

After setting it down one of the men decided to speak,"Alright this is the punching machine you are to punch it and the higher your score is the better. This will decide who competes in the actual tournament...Now who's first.."

She stepped foward to the machine, rose one finger into the air and brought down to the punching pad. Everone watched as the numbers climbed and climbed and well, climbed some more until she lifted her finger, leaving the number at an astounding 1007.. 3 numbers until the breaking point. Most people would think the girl would would wear a smirk or a grin or even sadistic smile..but no she was wearing an apoligetic, curious, and warming smile..

"I'm sorry..I was trying to be easy on it.." She apoligized to the none-to-calm witnesses she had scared.

"Uh, uh it must not be calibrated correctly." One man stuttered as he scrambled to fix the soon-to be learned-non-existant problem.

The youngster fiddled with her hair nervously..

"Sir, with all due respect I don't beileve that reading was wrong.." Again one would think she was boasting or even making up a story to get in to the tournamen..but no she DEAD serious.

He ignored her and continued to work.

After a full check and no problems found, he pulled his head out of the machine's control pannel and nodded mutley at the men who recorded scores. After they scribbled down her score they looked at her and asked,"Whats your name, please?"

"Zill Alimira."

"And your age?"

"17"

"Good come back here in two hours.."

Zill nodded.

* * *

><p>One and a half hours have pasted since she took the test on the puching machine. Currently Zill was in the tournament's town. (Yes, the tournament has town.) As she sped down the streets she heard what seem to be a feeble cry for help. She made her way to the source: a dark alley...in it, three large men with guns and a small cornered girl.<p>

"Leave her alone! NOW!" She commanded fiercly.

"Aww another girly come to play?" One of the men taunted.

It was then she noticed the stat of the girls clothes, they were ripped to shreds.

She growled. Sick bastereds!

She shot towards them chopping each in the neck and then countinued by punching them in the stomach. After a few _harder _hits they fell to the ground uncouscious.

"Thank you, miss." A very shaky voice said from behind.

She turned around to find the very small girl she saved. She smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright your safe now, you don't have to be scared.." Zill soothed.

The littled girl smiled a little.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy..." She pouted.

"Oh, how about I help you find them?" She questioned even though she had no intention of leaving her alone again after.._that._ Poor girl...

She smiled widley.

"Really you'd help me?"

"Sure would!"

Both girls grinned.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of ice cream, tag, and talking, the little girl and Zill were the best of friends...and curently the pair were looking for the childs parents..<p>

"Hey Marron?" Zill asked.

"Yeah?" The little girl replied.

"Do you know if your parents are at the tournament or not?"

"Yeah, they're _in_ the tournament!"

"Really! That's great, so am I!" Zill exclaimed.

"You are? Cool!"

"Yup! In fact I have to go there now anyway! Lets go."

"Sure thing!"

After making it back to the tournament area Zill, and the little tike walked into the competitors area. That is after Zill glacied at the list of the competiters that made it to the real part of the tournament..of course she was on the top of the list.

"Alright do you see your mom or dad anywhere, Marron?"

When Zill looked over at the girl she relized she was scanning the area.

"THERE!" She shouted and ran toward a corner of the room where Zill noticed a group of decent looking fighters.

They all looked extreamly relieved to see her. The teen saw them all talking, then she saw Marron point her way.

After a few minutes of what look like an explanation she moitioned for Zill to come over. She complied.

Once the other girl was in range Marron jumped up in to her arms.

"So what was all the hand signals about?"

She giggled and then burst out laughing..Zill was out right confused.

"I want you to meet my friends and family!"

"Uh..alright kiddo.."

"Okay, HEY GUYS! This is my friend, Zill."

"Hehe uh hi..." I greeted.

"OHHH your shy! Come on they're really nice! Oh wait I know you like one of them!"

Zill shot a glare at her.

"I do not!" She says defensivly.

"Sure..."

"Just intruduce me to them already." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Alright that guy there is my daddy.."

"Hey, I'm Krillen. Thanks for saving my daughter.."

Zill blushed at the praise.

"No prob. no one has the right to do the things that they did or rather almost did to her..."

"And that girl is my mom.."

"Huh, I'm 18 and...hey, thanks.."

Zill grinned and held up the peace sign.

"And he's Tien..."

"Hello, Marron here tells us you're pretty tough.. I'm looking forward to having a match with you."

"That over there is Yamcha."

"Hello beautiful.."

"Back off pretty boy.." Zill growled.

"And over against the wall is Vegeta.."

When he didn't say anything Zill decided to start.

"Uh hello.."

He grunted.

"Oh, don't mind him he's always like that.." Marron stated.

"The green guy is Piccolo.."

When he didn't speak she decided to keep quite not wanting to say anything because of what happened last time..

"And this is Goku.."

"Hiya!"

"Hi."

"And finally Gohan.."

"Hello...good luck in the tournament.."

"Thanks, you too.."

"Ladies and gettlemen gather around the stage for the drawing..." The announcer well...announced

**A/N: A little of the tournament next chapter...I hope you liked it! Review...PLEASE! Sorry for all of the dialong..I'm trying to get the story started...**


End file.
